Mine
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: Rated for a little bad language. One of the Xmen is dead, this is the thoughts of another basically, but I ain't telling who they are, u just have to guess. **FINISHED**


I'm feeling hyper and morbid at the same time, interesting.  
  
So I'm gonna write this story, even tho I am in the middle of about four others which will all probably be done and posted at the same time, so nobody is gonna end up complaining about how long they take cos two of them are one offs. Of course, they may complain about the other which I have already started, my numb fic, but I'm starting to lose inspiration for that. Oh, I'll sort it out, anyway, here u are:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody in this story, I would say who they are but that'd spoil it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Staring at the body, I run my fingers once more across her cheek, but it's not the same, paler, colder. I stare at the crimson liquid staining my hand, the blood from the wound in her head.  
Leaning forward, I gently brush my lips against hers in a final parting kiss before standing and turning away. The rest of the team just stand and watch. We have won our biggest battle to date, but to me it doesn't feel like winning, it feels like there is a huge hole inside me, something that can never be filled again.  
I remember the exact moment, so clearly, everything seemed to move in slow motion, she didn't even see it coming, the bullet hit her so fast and so hard she didn't stand a chance, there was nothing they could have done to save her. I had watched her die and felt like I died with her, but now must live through death. Or perhaps I was the one to die? Perhaps I am dead and this is hell?  
Beast comes forward slowly, gently, he says something but I don't hear, I feel as though I have gone deaf, I hear nothing but for a dull roaring in my ears and the pounding of my heart. I'm surprised, I think my heart is broken, and yet it still beats? It still continues to function?  
In that final moment we were linked, our heart's beat as one then, I felt it, I felt the pain she did, my heart stopped with hers, but still continued to beat at the same time.  
  
I climb the steps to the jet, ignoring the others, they might be saying something to me, but I still can't here. I fall into my seat and lower my head into my hands, how could this have happened? Why was I the one to still live when she lay there, cold? But perhaps this is better, she is safe wherever she may be, a heaven of some kind it must be. I would not wish this pain on her, if one of us must die, I'd rather it be her than put her through the pain of loss.  
  
They try to speak to me as they board, but I don't listen, even though my hearing has returned. Most of them seem unable to speak, unable to think of anything to say, they knew how much I loved her, there is nothing they can say.  
The flight back to the mansion lasts hours, even though I know it's only minutes, I can't stand their pitying looks, false understanding, none of them really know how I feel.  
As soon as we arrive I head straight to my room, our room. I take one look around and have to walk out again, the entire place is filled with reminders, from her hairbrush on the dressing table to the wind-chime hung at the window, I make my way up to the roof. But even standing there, staring out across the whole town, makes me think of her, I don't even know why, even the slight breeze on my tearstained cheeks makes me think of her gentle touch.  
I stay stood on the roof, unable to move, as I stare at the ground below me, stepping closer to the edge, I look over and the concrete below seems so tempting, I can almost just step off, give up, join her.  
  
"She's alive!" A cry brings me to my senses at least momentarily, I stare back at the stairs leading down into the mansion, did I just hear what I thought I heard? I can't of done, it was impossible, I saw the bullet hit, felt her last heartbeat.  
The cry comes again, making me more certain I heard it, I sprint to the stairs and bolt down them as fast as I can, down to the entrance hall where Kitty is dancing round singing happily, she sees me and grins broadly "She's alive! She's alive!" she shrieks excitedly.  
I ask her how, I saw the bullet, I saw where it went, how could she be alive after that?  
"The bullet didn't hit her, it only grazed her, she was knocked unconscious but now she's awake and she's alive!!" Kitty starts dancing again as I run for the med lab, I beg that it's true, and not just some strange fantasy conjured up by my grief-stricken mind. Maybe I am in hell? Maybe I did die and she is going to be cruelly snatched away from me again as soon as it seems she will be back.  
  
I slow my pace as I get nearer, steeling myself for disappointment, I'm barely moving now, I'm going about a step a minute, I want to see her as soon as possible, but I'm scared, scared I'll lose her again because I think I've got her back. I get even closer and I see beast, but I can't see if he's happy or sad, I can only see his back.  
It all seems very improbable to me, how did she wake up? Maybe that wasn't Kitty, maybe it was Mystique, she might've snuck in, heard about what happened and decided to mess with me, it's her style, the bitch.  
  
I decide that must have been what happened, she can't be alive, I'm just a fool for letting myself be taken in by it. I turn away, about to leave, when I hear a voice call my name. The voice has none of its usual vibrancy, it's weakened and sad, but I recognise it, can it be true? I hardly dare to turn round, not wanting to see her body lying there, motionless. The sound of her voice being a strange fantasy, maybe seeing Kitty was as well, maybe I have no-one to blame for getting my hopes up but myself and my odd mind, she's gone and there's nothing I can do about it.  
  
Slowly turning, I prepare myself, I have to do this sometime, I can't leave it without seeing her one last time, when the blood has been cleaned away, to remember how beautiful she was, perhaps now should be that time.  
The images run through my mind again, I see the bullet hit, feel her heartbeat falter, only now, the bullet doesn't hit properly, and the heartbeat only falters, doesn't stop. Could I have been imagining things? Was this new memory what really happened? Or what I wish had happened?  
  
Fully turned round, my eyes are closed, wanting to put this off until the last possible moment, I tell myself it's stupid, pathetic, like something one of the kids would do, avoid looking until the last instant, keeping somewhere the hope that somehow, she was still alive. Slowly I open one eye, and then the other in shock. There she is, this couldn't be real. I step forward, staring; she's propped up on the pillows, looking weak, but alive, a bandage round her head. Hank standing to one side, smiling.  
Maybe I fell from the roof, maybe I'm lying on the concrete, dead, and I've joined her in the afterlife. Of course, a fall from the mansion roof wouldn't kill me, it wouldn't break any bones and any scrapes would be soon fixed, so that option is out of the window.  
  
I step forward, one hand stretched out towards her and she smiles.  
"'Ro.?" I whisper hoarsely, staring at her, taking in every detail, her chocolate brown skin, her lips, the snow-white hair spread out across the pillows. She smiles and I step forward again, faster this time.  
"Logan." she starts, about to speak, but I've reached her now, I raise a finger to her lips, thinking this must be a dream, maybe I did fall, and was knocked unconscious, and I'm really the one on the bed in the med lab. I want to make the most of this, so I slip my arms around her and capture her lips in a fierce kiss.  
After a while she breaks away and smiles "Oh Logan." she murmurs, wiping the tears from my cheeks, then pulling me to her and we kiss again.  
  
After a few days, I start to believe people when they tell me it's not a dream, she really is back. Especially Bobby, who's taking every opportunity to pinch me to prove it. I've even stopped being so hard on them all in the danger room, which they are making the most of because they know it won't last. And 'Ro, I'm so happy she's back, I buy her presents almost every other day, she's getting a bit annoyed with me now though, I've become insanely protective. She tells me that and I mumble an excuse that I don't want to lose her again, she always laughs and tells me I'll never lose her.  
  
She wraps her arms around me as I sit here and relive everything that's happened over the past week or so, kissing my cheek and jokingly complaining about the stubble. As I pull her around to in front of me and hold her close, I kiss her gently and she rests her head on my chest, as I look down at the beautiful woman in my arms, I break into a very rare smile. She's still here, mine, my own, my 'Ro.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
oooh, what did ya think? It's only a one off and sorry it's not hugely long compared to some, but I was rather proud of it. I started off feeling really morbid and deciding to have a story where somebody dies, but I don't like seeing characters sad for too long so I made her live again! Please Review! 


End file.
